Aún tienes tiempo
by MOCHIALEX23
Summary: -Estoy enferma, no sé si me quedan años o meses de vida y mi último deseo es que él tenga una familia... -Él nos dejo y no volverá ... -¿Quién es ella? -Ella es tu hija y de él... -Tú no eres mi padre... "Logan, aún tienes tiempo"...
1. Chapter 1

" _Logan, aún tienes tiempo."_

Esas palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, como un eco sin detenerse a pesar del daño que ocasionaban. Miraba fijamente a la pequeña niña que cortaba algunas plantas con sus garras, aquellas que llego a heredar de él. Tal vez heredo su mutación, pero es tan idéntica a ese… mocoso.

Constantemente se preguntaba el por qué fue tan idiota al dejarlo, por qué tuvo que aparecer nuevamente ella con aquel niño de 10 años por la puerta de la mansión, ofreciéndole algo que jamás pensó tener y sintiendo la responsabilidad flotar en él, dejo lo que más amaba.

Todo se jodio por su culpa, ahora no tiene nada, no tiene el amor que alguna vez le brindaron y tiene la agridulce sensación de arrepentimiento, pero no puede hacerlo porque pudo conocer a otra parte de él que irónicamente ahora lo odia por no ser lo que esperaba, sí que a él nunca se le debió conceder la dicha de ser padre, porque es y será una bestia que hace una herida profunda en todo aquel que llega a amarlo.

Recuerda la mirada destrozada del menor cuando salió por la puerta de la mansión de la mano de aquella mujer que llego a querer alguna vez en su vida, si tan solo hubiera escuchado lo importante que el chico con cabellos plateados le tenía que decir, sería todo esto diferente. Tal vez ahora serian una linda familia, tal vez en estos momentos los tres estarían comiendo comida chatarra mientras ven algún tonto programa de televisión en el sofá, tal vez no estuvieran huyendo hacia un refugio y lo más importante aquella pequeña le llamaría papá a él y no a otro hombre.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Para Logan los días en la mansión dejaron de ser una tortura para convertirse en el dulce hogar que algunas veces deseo en sus momentos de soledad. Podría decir que tenía una familia por la cual luchar, aunque en el fondo de su ser sentía que algo más le hacía falta.

Su rol como profesor de historia era tedioso por tener que lidiar con varios mocosos que desprendían hormonas alborotadas y que no lograban quedarse quietos cuando les llegaba un nuevo chisme o algo que les emocionara de sobre manera; irónicamente y por una jugada del cruel destino se enamoró de un chiquillo que es el triple de desesperante que sus alumnos, uno que no puede quedarse quieto ni un segundo y no solo por su mutación de super velocidad sino porque simplemente él es como un rayo de sol que trata de iluminar tus días con sus bromas o comentarios incoherentes. En verdad le encantaba cada acción de él, amaba oler sus cabellos plateados cuando dormían juntos, sus labios formando un puchero y los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca en aquellas noches que se volvían uno solo, pero claro nunca mencionaría todo eso en voz alta porque no se siente capaz de expresar correctamente sus sentimientos.

Peter mantenía su rostro escondido en una de sus almohadas, sintiendo la preocupación recorrer por todo su cuerpo, no tenía ganas de hacer algunas de sus típicas bromas a un desafortunado que se encontrara en su camino… hoy no era su día.

Por primera vez tenía miedo y no sabía cómo actuar en una situación, pensó en la reacción de su madre, de su padre que se ha vuelto más sobreprotector, del profesor, de sus amigos y la más importante la de Logan.

–¿Qué voy hacer? – Peter murmuro al quitarse por fin la almohada de su rostro para mirar fijamente al techo de su habitación y tratar de controlar las náuseas que desde hace un par de semanas le venían atacando a cualquier hora del día, estas tienen una explicación y esa es que esta embarazado, espera un hijo de Logan. Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, aun se mostraba incrédulo sobre que aquello sea posible, pero es tan real como él y como todos los que habitan en la mansión.

Se enteró esa misma mañana gracias a la consulta que tuvo con uno de los doctores que mantiene la confianza del profesor. Se negó a ir varias veces, pero la insistencia de su padre al verlo más demacrado y sin energías y aparte de que se había desmayado con anterioridad lo hizo ir a una cita con aquel doctor que le saco un poco de sangre para analizar el porqué de sus bajas energías y desmayos. Espero pacientemente por dos horas hasta que el mismo doctor le llamo para darle los resultados y este sin tacto le dijo:

–Felicidades joven Maximoff, usted esta embarazado. Al parecer no solo tiene su mutación de super velocidad sino también es uno de los pocos mutantes que pueden ser gestantes.

El joven de cabellos plateados cerro fuertemente sus ojos al recordar cada una de las palabras del doctor e inconscientemente llevo la mano derecha a su vientre mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal sobre la cama al escuchar la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor del perfume varonil perteneciente al dueño de sus pensamientos y corazón.

–¿Qué tal la visita con el doctor, niño? – pregunto Wolverine con una ceja alzada al ver la posición del menor y se acerca lentamente a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

Peter al escuchar ese "niño" salir de los labios ajenos frunció el ceño, le molestaba que le llamaran así y más si se trataba de Logan que claramente gracias a él dejo de ser un niño, pero al parecer el mayor sufría de amnesia o se hacia el tonto para seguir con ese sustantivo hacia su persona. Aunque decidió no reclamar por la preocupación de no saber qué responder a aquella pregunta, así que se mantuvo callado por un par de minutos, mirando fijamente el rostro serio del mayor y dando un gran suspiro prefirió hablar.

–Pues no me dijo nada fuera de lo común, sólo que debo alimentarme bien por una razón no tan extraña que creo que puede pasarle a cualquiera– pronuncio nerviosamente el joven rascándose la cabeza con un poco de desesperación que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos marrones que le miraban con atención.

–¿cuál es esa razón no tan extraña?

– pues es una razón muy típica e importante, pero no es momento de decirla aun, así que esperare otro poco más para decirla y ¡oh! Mira la hora que es, quede con Kurt para ayudarle con algo–

Logan sólo vio la ráfaga de color plateada salir de la habitación y se encogió de hombros por aquella actitud de su mocoso, aunque no iba a negar que se sentía preocupado al no saber que le pasaba.

Una joven mujer de vestido rojo, entro elegantemente a la oficina de su jefe manteniendo unas carpetas entre sus manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro se sentó enfrente del hombre que la miraba expectante.

–tengo buenas noticias. Esta misma tarde he matado por fin a ese doctor que me estorbaba y descubrí algo interesante – dejo las carpetas en el escritorio para que aquel hombre las agarrara y esperando la aprobación del mismo continuo con su relato– Peter Maximoff está en estado de gestación, si aquel chiquillo que es hijo del gran Magneto y por lo que se es pareja del arma X, según nuestro infiltrado en aquella mansión. Así que puede ser posible que él este cargando a un valioso premio en su vientre y lo necesitamos, además hay otros mutantes que nos pueden servir para lo que deseamos, todo está en los informes… entonces ¿cuándo atacaremos?

–mañana sin falta.

Respiro profundamente apretando la mano de su hijo al llegar a esa gran mansión que sin dudar un segundo toco con un poco de temor la puerta, mientras que el niño inspeccionaba el lugar manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo.

–mamá, no creo que esta sea una buena idea, hemos estado solos durante 10 años, por qué lo buscas ahora, no le necesitamos– menciono con enojo el pequeño, soltándose de la cálida mano de su progenitora para mirarla con evidente molestia.

–Akihiro, sabes que no me he sentido bien estos últimos meses y siempre tuve el sueño de que tengas una familia, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, estoy segura que él te amara como yo lo hago– la mujer le regalo una cansada sonrisa a su hijo que no cambio para nada la expresión en su rostro y presto atención a la puerta que fue abierta por un hombre con anteojos que los miro con curiosidad y comprensión al pensar que aquella mujer venía a dejar al pequeño porque este era un mutante.

–¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

–necesito hablar con James Howlett o más conocido como Logan, dígale por favor que lo busca Itsu.

–sigo sin aprobar esa relación, Charles– menciono Erick al mover una pieza de ajedrez y vuelve a sacar el mismo tema molesto de todos los días desde que su hijo saco a la luz su relación con esa bestia. El telepata al comprender que su amigo volvía a expresar su molestia con aquella hermosa relación, se rio levemente.

–Erick, debes estar tranquilo. Logan ama a Peter y estoy seguro que no le hará daño.

–me molesta que lo defiendas, esa bestia nunca será de mi confianza. Tengo miedo de que lo lastime, que no sepa valorarlo, así como yo no te supe valorar a ti.

Después de aquellas palabras se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos hombres sin detener su juego hasta que hubo un vencedor.

–¡jaque mate!, mi querido amigo.

–¿para qué demonios me necesitas? –Wolverine pregunto con hastío a Hank al cual seguía hasta la sala, el pobre hombre se encontraba en un estado de confusión luego de hablar con aquella extraña mujer japonesa y de escuchar la razón de su visita.

–alguien quiere hablar contigo

El malhumorado hombre estaba a punto de preguntar quién carajos era esa persona, cuando fijo su vista en la mujer sentada en uno de los sofás y luego en el niño que la acompañaba que por una extraña razón lo miraba con ¿odio.?

–Itsu… ¿qué haces aquí?

–James, yo… no, nosotros te necesitamos. Él es Akihiro mi hijo… nuestro hijo.

El mayor se quedó petrificado al escuchar las palabras de la mujer que alguna vez quiso con intensidad, pero que esta le abandono sin una razón aparente, luego de una visita con el doctor y recuerda que cuando se fue tuvo una mirada llena de miedo como si ocultara algo. Tal vez cometió un error al no buscarla, porque para él era mejor que esa dulce mujer estuviera con alguien que si podía darle una vida tranquila y no con una bestia como él. Ella fue parte de esos recuerdos que no olvido cuando estuvo en manos de Stryker. Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando vio como el niño sacaba unas garras en ambas manos, dos en sus nudillos y otra en sus muñecas parecidas a las de él antes de tener el adamantium.

–mi amor cálmate, guárdalas por favor. Voy a hablar con él, aunque no quieras, ¿puede llevar a mi hijo a dar un recorrido, por favor. –la mujer desesperada le pregunto a un asombrado Hank que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala con el niño detrás de él, mientras el pequeño no dejaba de mirar con molestia a su recién conocido padre, metiendo nuevamente sus garras.

–estoy enferma, no sé si me quedan años o meses de vida y mi último deseo es que él tenga una familia, por favor ven con nosotros. Te necesitamos–Logan miro incrédulo a la madre de su descubierto hijo y sintiendo una sensación de responsabilidad y culpabilidad innecesaria al ver aquel blanco rostro cubierto por finas lágrimas, respiro profundamente y pensó en las consecuencias de irse con ella, si lo hacía perdería a Peter y la confianza de Charles, dejaría todo lo que comenzó a amar, pero por otro lado tendría a su propia familia. Itsu iba a morir y aquel niño que es una parte de él se quedaría solo y jamás entendería lo que es una verdadera familia y se atormentaría todos los días al querer una. Estaba en una maldita encrucijada, pero ese sentimiento de paternidad le lleno, vio al niño como el reflejo de su vida y aunque le doliera dejar todo eso que construyo podría ganar algo mejor y por primera vez ser responsable de sus actos, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

–está bien, pero déjame al menos despedirme de alguien.

El pequeño estaba en el patio luego de alejarse de ese extraño hombre de anteojos. Se encontraba arrancando con enojo un poco de pasto, odia el hecho de haber ido a ese lugar, a veces pensaba que su madre era una tonta por querer buscar a ese hombre que según él les abandono, pero la verdadera historia es que su madre huyo por el miedo de la reacción del Logan al saberse embarazada, no podían culparla era joven e ingenua y a pesar del creciente odio del niño hacia su padre no fue capaz de decirle que por culpa de ella no tiene una familia.

Akihiro sintió una ráfaga de viento llegar a su lado y con ella un joven de cabellos plateados que le miraba con curiosidad. El niño al sentirse intimidado por esa mirada curiosa frunció el ceño y le gruño ligeramente al chico, aunque para él aquel muchacho le parecía bonito.

–¡wow!, tranquilo niño no te haré daño–el muchacho menciono burlón sentándose a lado del pequeño gruñón que por una extraña razón le recordaba a Logan. El menor al escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto se sonrojo ligeramente, nunca había escuchado una voz tan bonita y tampoco había conocido a alguien tan confianzudo. –mi nombre es Peter ¿cuál es el tuyo?

–Akihiro…-susurro tímidamente, ese muchacho le intimidaba y le hacía sentir nervioso. Maximoff se dio cuenta de los nervios del pequeñín y con una sonrisa le ofreció un poco de frituras que mantenía en una bolsa, sostenida por sus manos, este acepto agarrar unas pocas sin dejar de sentirse intimidado.

–tu nombre es cool y bonito, tal vez si es un niño le copiare tu nombre… no sé. En fin, podemos ser amigos si gustas.

El menor lo miro asombrado por esa proposición y lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir nuevamente de manera tímida, agarrando más frituras y sintiendo algo más con ellos que venia del estómago del chico, lo sentía algo familiar y por una extraña razón sentía celos de que ese ser estuviera con el mayor, pero no le haría daño sólo porque en el fondo de él sabía que esa cosa era lo más importante en la vida de su nuevo amigo.

–bueno pequeñín debo irme. Necesito hablar con una persona, fue un placer conocerte y que te volvieras mi amigo– el peli plateado se levantó y dejo un beso en la frente del menor antes de desaparecer como una ráfaga rápida de viento. Mientras que el niño se decía mentalmente que algún día volvería a buscar a ese chico que era su primer amigo y no le dejaría escapar.

Peter entro a su habitación para decirle a Logan la verdad, pensaba decirle un "¡hey, viejo feliz día del padre!, serás uno muy pronto", pero se sorprendió al no verlo ahí y antes de salir a buscarlo por toda la mansión el mayor entro con un rostro cansado y preocupado.

–Peter necesitamos hablar…

El chico sintió su piel erizarse por el tono frío que uso el mayor con él, está bien que siempre le hablara con indiferencia, pero esta vez fue algo muy diferente. Temió que su embarazo haya sido descubierto y que ahora sea regañado cruelmente.

–Yo… bueno pensaba decirte lo que el doctor me dijo cuando me lo preguntaste, pero necesitaba pensar y…

–no me importa lo que el doctor te dijo, de lo que tengo que hablar contigo es más importante y eso es que me largo de la mansión, debo dejarte tengo una mujer a la cual cuidar junto con mi hijo, ellos son mi prioridad ahora.

Peter se quedó petrificado al escuchar cada palabra que salía de aquella boca que tantas veces beso. ¿un hijo?, ¿se va con la madre de su hijo?, ¿era todo eso una broma? Dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando vio a Logan salir de la habitación y sin dudarlo lo siguió sintiendo sus lágrimas salir y sintiendo como algo en él se derrumbaba. Tan adolorido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a las escaleras y poso su mirada en la mujer japonesa que tomo la mano de Logan y la del niño que conoció hace un par de minutos, ¿qué estaba pasando? El profesor miraba con decepción, pero con alegría mezclada a aquella ¿familia?, porque si, Maximoff entendió que esa era la familia que su querido Wolverine había elegido y ahora se marchaba por aquella puerta. Quería seguirlo, para comprobar que en verdad se iba, que los dejaría solos, pero unos brazos lo rodearon para abrazarlo y se aferró a ellos al saber que pertenecían a su padre. El cual le menciono a algo al profesor que sólo ellos dos sabían de que trataba.

–¿ahora entiendes mi miedo?

Luego de la partida de Wolverine un joven de cabellos rojos salió de la mansión para dirigirse hacia una camioneta que se encontraba un poco cerca. Los sujetos al ver al hombre acercarse, bajaron la ventanilla y sonrieron.

–mañana es el día, tú debes traernos al corredor. Es el más importante, toma esto–aquel hombre le paso una especie de maletín que contenía una jeringa con un líquido verdoso. –encájale eso en el cuello y luego lo llevaras al jet.

–entendido, señor.

El hombre volvió a subir la ventanilla de la camioneta y cuando esta arranco, el joven volvió sus pasos hacia la mansión.

La noche paso de una manera tan rápida para Peter, el cual no pudo dormir, seguía sin creer que Logan no está más con él y que se fue con esa mujer y el niño. Ahora comprendía porque ese chiquillo le recordaba a el malhumorado Wolverine, como no iba a hacerlo si son padre e hijo.

Decidió no salir de la cama en todo el día, no quería lidiar con las preguntas de sus amigos, solamente quiere llorar para arrancar el dolor acumulado. Estaba a punto de acomodarse mejor en la cama cuando escucho un ruido ensordecedor que lo dejo atontado, trato de pararse, pero sus piernas fallaron provocando que cayera al suelo, quería gritar y pedir ayuda a pesar de que a los lejos escuchaba quejidos de varios de sus compañeros. Iba a pararse de nuevo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, pensó que era su padre, pero desecho la idea al ver a ese extraño sujeto pelirrojo sosteniendo una jeringa entre sus manos. Se preguntó por qué a él no le afectaba el sonido y eso hubiera seguido rodando por su cabeza sino estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido y antes de caer en la inconsciencia escucho la voz de ese sujeto pronunciar un "tranquilo, Peter. No te va a doler mucho" y un pinchazo en su cuello.


	3. CAPITULO 3

ON MY OWN

Wolverine trataba de mirar por la ventanilla del avión que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino, a un lugar donde formaría su propia familia. Se sentía dolido al ver la última mirada de Peter hacia su persona, en verdad no quería dejarlo, aquel chiquillo se volvió su mundo, pero debe ser responsable y cuidar de su hijo y de esa mujer que le ha dado algo maravilloso que jamás paso por su mente que tendría. Dejo sus pesados pensamientos de lado para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir un poco, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada del niño y la madre del mismo.

–¿estás bien, James? – pregunto Itsu preocupada al notar la cara afligida de aquel hombre a su lado y decidió tomarle la mano como muestra de apoyo.

–estoy bien– le menciono en un tono frio, alejando su mano de las ajenas con un poco de sutileza y acomodándose de mejor manera en el asiento. Itsu al notar aquel rechazo suspiro con tristeza y poso la mirada en su hijo que fruncía el ceño por la acción irrespetuosa de ese hombre a su madre.

Akihiro sólo esperaba que el hombre se largara nuevamente de sus vidas. Está consciente que ese era su padre, pero no le quería cerca y ahora tiene en mente que el día que su madre muera, porque si ya sabía que su dulce progenitora va a morir y le duele saberlo, se va a alejar de ese señor y regresara a aquella extraña mansión para buscar al chico de cabellos plateados.

–¡Bien hecho, Vladimir! – exclamo una mujer de cabellos negros y largos con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro al ver como su compañero subía al jet a un inconsciente Peter, su elemento más importante para sus planes. –el jefe estará feliz, tenemos una joya tan valiosa–

– Stephanie, ellos no se quedarán tranquilos, van a buscarlo a él y a los demás. ¿crees que todo vaya de acuerdo a los planes?

–tú tranquilo, esta situación está bajo control– Stephanie se acercó a la camilla en la cual se encontraba Peter para acariciarle sus cabellos plateados y se alejó cuando el jet comenzó a despegar hacia su destino.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y un poco de sangre bajaba de sus oídos. Se levantó de manera lenta del suelo mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos y miraba con confusión la habitación, notando varios destrozos en ella.

–¿qué paso? – Erick se preguntó en voz baja antes de notar a Charles en el suelo y en el rostro del telepata escurrían lagrimas que trato de ocultar cuando sintió la mirada de Magneto sobre él. Este se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse y sentarle en su silla de ruedas.

–se los han llevado, Erick y no pude hacer nada…

–no entiendo nada, Charles. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –el magnético tomo las mejillas del menor para secarle las lágrimas acumuladas en ellas. Esperaba insistente una respuesta cuando escucho la puerta siendo abierta por un Hank con su peculiar pelaje azul, una Raven preocupada que se acercó rápidamente a Charles al verlo en esas condiciones dolorosas y al final entraron la mayor parte del equipo x-men, y si la mayor parte porque su hijo no se encontraba con ellos. –¿y Peter?... voy por él– Erick no pudo avanzar ni siquiera tres pasos cuando Hank le agarro de su brazo izquierdo para mirarlo fijamente, ganándose una mirada de molestia.

–se llevaron a Peter… yo no pude hacer nada porque ese maldito sonido me aturdió al momento de poner un pie dentro de la mansión, al parecer solo afecto en este lugar y no en la sala de entrenamiento porque Hank Jean, Scott, Kurt y ororo están con nosotros… Yo vi como ese chico de cabello rojo salió por la maldita puerta con Peter en brazos y no pude hacer nada, lo siento Erick– confeso una Raven dolida al revivir ese recuerdo, en verdad trato de levantarse y arrebatar a Peter de los brazos de aquel sujeto, pero el maldito sonido anulo sus fuerzas y ahora vivirá con esa impotencia hasta encontrar a ese muchacho que considera como un sobrino.

Por su parte Erick mantenía los puños cerrados y su mente quedo en blanco al escuchar que unos malditos se habían llevado a su hijo, a su única familia, otra vez le arrebataban lo que más cuidaba y amaba ¿acaso su destino era siempre perder todo y quedarse en completa soledad.?

 _Aquella niña se veía pequeña y frágil que temía hacerle daño con sus garras que se encontraban fuera de sus nudillos. Trataba de alejarse, pero la chiquilla se acercaba más a él. Le presto mayor atención a su rostro, aquel que era tan parecido al de su Peter, se quedó completamente sorprendido por ese descubrimiento que no noto cuando la niña tomo su mano izquierda y le acaricio sus garras con cuidado mientras le miraba fijamente._

– _Papá…_

Logan despertó exaltado de aquel raro sueño, fijando su vista en el techo del avión el cual acababa de aterrizar por lo que se desabrocho el cinturón sin mirar a la mujer y a su hijo que se quedaron con ganas de preguntar sobre su extraña actitud.

Itsu fue la primera en pararse de su asiento para indicar que ya era hora de bajar del avión y con ello comenzar su nueva vida familiar. Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro al saber que por fin su amado hijo tendrá una linda familia que ella por tonta le negó desde que nació, que recuperara el amor de James, que Akihiro va a tener más hermanos si la vida se lo permite. Se hizo un cuento de hadas en su cabeza, pero la realidad seria otra porque aquel hombre estaba a su lado solamente por su hijo, ya que sus pensamientos le pertenecen a un chiquillo molesto y adorable.

–mamá, tengo hambre y ya no quiero caminar porque quiero dormir– el pequeño se quejó luego de salir del aeropuerto y detuvieron su andar en una avenida para esperar un taxi. Logan al escuchar la queja del mocoso se acercó a él para ofrecer sus brazos como cama, si quería entablar algo fraternal con su hijo, pero este le ignoro y se alejó de él.

–vamos niño, voy a cargarte para que duermas.

–no quiero estar cerca de ti.

– ¡Akihiro!, no seas grosero con tu padre–Itsu entre molesta y avergonzada por aquella actitud de su primogénito le regaño, pero al niño no le importo nada la molestia de su madre así que continúo ignorando a ese viejo.

–déjalo, entiendo su comportamiento porque prácticamente soy un extraño en su vida–menciono luego de hacerle la parada a un taxi y continuar su destino a un nuevo hogar, aunque en su mente tenía presente aquel sueño que sintió tan real. ¿Quién era esa niña?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios se parecía tanto a Peter y le ha llamado papá.?

Esas palabras frías, esas manos unidas, esa familia le estaban torturando entre sueños antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente sintiendo una fuerte luz cegar sus iris. Peter estaba muy confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿dónde está? Todo eso se preguntó luego de asustarse al verse amarrado en una camilla; comenzó a respirar agitadamente hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció un rostro muy familiar, un rostro que casualmente había visto en una situación similar cuando Apocalipsis decidió dominar el mundo.

–¡bienvenido, Peter! Este será tu nuevo hogar. –aquel hombre pronuncio esas palabras con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro al tener a ese chico en sus manos y a la valiosa mercancía en su vientre. Wolverine nunca debió dejarlos solos.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó el chico con voz desesperada

–pronto lo descubrirás… tal vez ya me conoces o no sé en realidad, como sea me presentare, soy William Stryker y ahora tú junto con tu engendro me pertenecen.

Peter quería gritar al escuchar esas palabras, quería usar su velocidad y huir, pero no podía un miedo se apodero de él y no por su bienestar sino por el de su bebé. Haría todo lo posible para que él o ella estén bien. Dejo salir sus lágrimas luego de que Stryker desapareciera de la habitación, pensó en Logan en que él al menos sería feliz. y tal vez nunca sepa la existencia de su otro hijo.

–él nos dejó y no volverá…

En aquel sitio había demasiado movimiento a tal punto de volverlo loco, jamás pensó que se uniría a personas que odiaban a su especie, aunque en realidad ellos no tengan idea de lo que en verdad es y además está involucrado por una buena razón. Su hermano le ha ayudado a estar seguro, tiene la suerte de que este sea un comandante respetado y amigo de unos de los encargados de ese lugar. Gabriela es la única que sabe su secreto a parte de su hermano, ella no le parece nada bueno lo que hacen en cada uno de los laboratorios, pero la mujer necesita el dinero. De hecho, ella se enteró de su mutación por un estúpido descuido, al principio pensó que lo juzgaría, pero no fue así, ella le comprendió y ahora son grandes amigos. Salió de sus recuerdos al ver a su hermano entrar a su laboratorio y noto en este una mirada preocupada.

–Max, necesito tu ayuda.

–¿para qué, Demian?

–me entere que han traído a este sitio a alguien que he estado buscando para agradecerle el que me haya salvado esa vez que me descuide por culpa de unos ladrones y el cual amablemente me dio su nombre, pero luego no volví a verle. –el hombre relato con una jovial sonrisa al recordar a ese chico. – tú bien sabes que estamos metidos en esto para ayudar, aunque sea a pocos como tú de no ser lastimados y me gane la confianza de Stryker desde antes de saber lo que hacía y por ello es más fácil todo esto, pero ahora te pido que me ayudes a sacar a alguien de aquí, lo sé es muy complicado.

Max al escuchar la loca idea de su hermano mayor suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza– es complicado, pero no imposible, aunque puede tardar unos meses además eso pensaba decirte para ayudar a la mayoría de escapar de ese nuevo plan que traen entre manos, pero dudo que a uno de ellos logremos sacar ya que estará muy vigilado–pronuncio con una mueca de tristeza para luego dar una risita socarrona al pensar en algo imposible– Sabes seria gracioso que al chico que quieres sacar de aquí sea a la joya de la cual escuche a la loca de Stephanie hablar el otro día con Stryker… no recuerdo su nombre era algo así como…

–Peter Maximoff

–¡sí!, ese es el nombre de la "joya". A todo esto ¿Cómo se llama al chico que deseas sacar?

–ya te lo dije, se llama Peter Maximoff

–mierda…


	4. Chapter 4

Los días en aquella mansión prácticamente vacía se volvieron un infierno para Charles Xavier. Se mantenía atormentado al pensar que toda esa situación era su culpa, ahora algunos de sus estudiantes se encontraban en manos de personas sin escrúpulos que pueden dañarlos hasta tal extremo de perder las esperanzas y voluntad de vida. Lo que más le preocupaba era la ira que crecía todos los días en el interior de Erick, este desde la desaparición de su único hijo se ha dedicado a buscarlo, pero sin ningún resultado favorable.

Charles solo esperaba paciente el día en que Lensherr sacara todo aquel enojo y lamentablemente llego cuando un misterioso folder apareció en la puerta de la mansión. Este venia con una frase _ **: "sus compañeros caídos"**_. Ese sobre fue como una apuñalada para su ya inestable mente debido a que contenía fotos de algunos de sus alumnos fallecidos y lo peor de todo fue la última de ellas, deseo por primera vez que todo eso fuera un maldito sueño, que aquel muchacho de la foto no fuera Peter. ¿Por qué existen personas como esos que le arrebatan la vida a seres que aún tienen mucho por vivir?, ¿por qué los están torturando con esas fotos?

–Charles, por favor dime que el de la foto no es Peter–Xavier salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella suplica dolorosa de su gran amigo que se alejó lentamente de todos ellos manteniendo los puños cerrados. –¡maldita sea!,¿acaso siempre perderé lo que más amo y trato de proteger?

–Erick, sé que es muy tonto de mi parte decirte esto, pero por favor trata de calmarte–el profesor hablo con una voz pacifica para controlar, aunque sea un poco la ira de Magneto al notar como la casa comenzaba a temblar debido a los sentimientos mezclados de este.

–¡no me pidas que me calme!, tú no lo entiendes porque no perdiste tantas veces a las personas que amas. Él era mi única familia y esos malditos me lo han arrebatado, no me importa si me lleva toda la vida, pero voy a buscarlos y matarles como lo hicieron con él y esos muchachos que vimos en las fotos. ¡lo juro!, ¡maldita sea, que sí! –Lensherr menciono con ira antes de respirar profundamente para controlarse y después salir rápidamente del lugar sin mirar a nadie.

Charles solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, de regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo eso pasara, de negarle la entrada a ese tal Vladimir, ¿cómo demonios le pudo engañar?, seguiría torturando su mente con aquella pregunta si no hubiese sentido el abrazo de Raven, él sabía muy bien que la mujer se sentía la mayor responsable de lo sucedido con Peter, por el hecho de que vio como se lo llevaban y ella no pudo evitarlo.

Mientras tanto Logan se sentía un completo intruso en la vida de su hijo; en esas últimas semanas a su lado, trataba de acercarse a él y formar ese lazo fraternal, pero el niño no daba su brazo a torcer, parecía como si le odiara y comprendía en parte esa actitud, pero a la vez le enojaba por el hecho de que ya estaban formando una familia. Lo peor de todo es que las cosas con Itsu igual se estaban volviendo insoportables. La mujer quería revivir su relación, pero a él no le interesaba y recuerda exactamente como esta lloro cuando le confeso que estaba enamorado de otra persona y obviamente su hijo escucho todo aquello y fue un retroceso, aunque en verdad no había avanzado nada.

–¿por qué sigues aquí, si no amas a mí madre? –James detuvo su mano que estaba a punto de encender uno de sus preciados puros al escuchar la pregunta del niño.

–son cosas de adultos, niño y no porque no ame a tu madre como ella quisiera, significa que a ti no te tenga cariño–el mayor trato de acercarse al pequeño, pero este como siempre se alejó como si su padre tuviera lepra u otra enfermedad contagiosa y por supuesto Logan suspiro derrotado una vez más. –¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco de fútbol o algo que te guste?

Akihiro rodo sus ojos por esa pregunta tan tonta del mayor, en verdad aquel sujeto no entendía que no le importaba congeniar con él, estaba a punto de responder algo sarcástico, pero a su mente llego el muchacho confianzudo que conoció en la mansión extraña y se aventuró a generar una pregunta sobre él–no quiero jugar contigo, pero si preguntarte si conoces a un chico con cabello plateado que es muy veloz y si es así, ¿crees que algún día pueda verle? Y ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Wolverine trato de no mostrar sorpresa ante las preguntas del menor, cómo demonios su hijo conocía a su Peter, no entendía nada y por una extraña razón le molesto que el chiquillo le preguntara todo aquello con una ternura rara en su voz infantil, sí que era un tonto al sentir aquello de su propio hijo, pero bueno él es así. Por ello prefirió fingir que no conocía a ese revoltoso muchacho. – no tengo idea de quien hablas– menciono antes de meterse el puro a su boca para controlar sus sentimientos desbocados que surgen cada vez que piensa en Peter.

El pequeño pensó que ese hombre es un inútil por no darle la información que deseaba y así que mejor se marchó no sin mandarle una de sus típicas miradas de odio y teniendo en su mente como siempre que buscaría a ese chico sin importarle nada más, la verdad Akihiro se sorprendía de sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos, jamás en su corta vida le había pasado algo igual.

–¿hiciste lo que te pedí, Vladimir? –pregunto una ansiosa Stephanie que se encontraba analizando unas muestras de sangre con fascinación.

El chico de cabello rojo la miro indiferente cuando escucho su pregunta y dejo un sobre azul sobre el escritorio–si lo hice y tomé unas fotos de Erick Lensherr saliendo de la mansión. Él va a buscarnos y va a matarnos como él piensa que lo hicimos con su hijo, aunque en realidad el muchacho este vivo, ¿crees que todo esto valga la pena?, tú no has perdido nada, pero yo sí.

La mujer indignada por las palabras de su compañero se acercó a él para tomarlo del mentón y reírse con sarcasmo –Vladi, claro que va a valer la pena. Además, nuestra lealtad esta con Stryker y cada uno de estos socios. La verdad no tengo idea de lo que has perdido porque no me cuentas nada de tu vida y más te vale no traicionarnos.

El joven alejo las manos de esa loca mujer y respiro profundamente para controlar las maldiciones que se acumulaban en su lengua. –tranquila, ya traicioné una vez… dudo que vuelva a hacerlo.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Vladimir salió del laboratorio dejando a una molesta Stephanie por cada palabra dicha por el que creía su cómplice más leal.

Trataba de mantener su mente cuerda luego de esos días o quizás semanas en las que ha estado encerrado en aquella habitación. Hasta el momento no logra entender cuál es su función en ese sitio, tiene miedo que dañen a su bebé cada vez que le inyectan una rara sustancia que realiza la disfunción de su mutación. Recuerda el momento en que una mujer rara le hizo un ultrasonido, se sintió feliz de poder ver al menos el crecimiento de su hijo, pero a la vez el temor de que no podrá estar cerca de él se instaló en sus pensamientos.

–¡hola, Peter!, yo soy Gabriela y por el momento seré tu enfermera–Maximoff miro asustado a la mujer de cabellos ondulados que se acercó a él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro.

–¿qué quieren de mí?... yo sólo quiero irme de aquí, por favor–le suplico con una voz ronca y lastimera mientras sentía unas suaves caricias en su cabello que le hicieron recordar a esos momentos en los que su madre le daba afecto cuando este estaba decaído por una tontería o simplemente por las ansias que algunas veces le daba por querer conocer a su padre.

–tranquilo, yo no voy a lastimarte al contrario voy a ayudarte–Gabriela le regalo otra sonrisa tranquilizadora sin dejar de acariciarle sus cabellos plateados, en verdad sentía la tristeza de ese joven y el temor que le daba el perder a su hijo, ella lamentablemente cuando era una adolescente perdió a uno y ese dolor siempre se quedara en su vida.

Afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba prisionero Peter, un muchacho de cabellos rojos vigilaba la puerta hasta que se desconcentro por el laboratorista más revoltosos del lugar. Trato de ignorarlo, pero este siempre sabia como hacer que la atención se fuera exclusivamente a él.

–¡lárgate de aquí!...

El joven al escuchar el desprecio del pelirrojo se puso una mano en el pecho fingiendo indignación y por supuesto que no iba a irse hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, ya era hora de actuar después de ese mes planeando todo y aparte su hermano mayor se estaba volviendo una patada en el trasero. –tranquilízate Vladimir sólo vengo a hablar contigo, sé que no tenemos el gusto de conocernos, pero podemos intentarlo. –

Vladimir se mordió el labio inferior para controlar sus ganas de decirle a ese revoltoso que se conocían muy bien, hasta más que amigos, pero que tuvo que borrarle la memoria de esos momentos. Tal vez a Max le daría un infarto si se entera de todo y más que sabe el secreto de su mutación.

–no me interesa.

–lo sé…sabes me entere que tu trajiste a Peter Maximoff a este cruel destino y tú mismo lo sacaras.

El susurro de Max se apodero de la mente de Vladimir dejándola en blanco y los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se convirtieron completamente negros mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que dejo ver a un Peter dormido con una Gabriela nerviosa al notar esas presencias en el lugar y trato de calmarse al saber que el plan estaba a punto de comenzar, vino a su memoria como su amigo la convenció de todo aquello.

– _¿acaso estás loco? – la enfermera pregunto incrédula al escuchar la descabellada idea de Max que esta iba apoyada y más bien patrocinada por el hermano mayor._

– _por favor ayúdanos y es sencillo tu parte del plan, es sólo engañar a Martha que cambiaran de puesto, además de eso me encargare yo, ya sabes por mi poder de controlar mentes y todo eso… vamos Gaby es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí. Mi hermano se encargará de que tus padres tengan una buena vida, por favor –el joven junto ambas manos como una súplica y eso derritió literalmente el corazón de la mujer que con un asentimiento de cabeza acepto._

– _de acuerdo, sólo ayudo porque me es injusto que un chico como Peter este en este lugar y con su bebé… siento que tiene ese temor de perderle._

Dejo atrás sus recuerdos cuando Vladimir alejo de su lado a un Peter profundamente dormido y supo que era su momento de salir antes que esos dos para poder tener el automóvil listo que les ayudara en su huida.

Cuando Vladimir salió de la habitación con Peter en sus brazos y como ya era de esperarse vio a un par de guardias apuntándoles con sus estúpidas armas, así que tuvo que actuar.

–dejen sus armas en el suelo y lárguense–Max susurro hacia los guardias presentes y estos obedecieron a la petición para dejar el camino despejado por el momento, agradeció tener esa mutación en su vida ya que le facilita las cosas, como por ejemplo hacer que los encargados de las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad desactivaran por un buen rato el sistema. Iba a continuar con sus halagos a si mismo hasta que noto como Vladimir caminaba a paso apresurado por el pasillo.

–¡hey!, ¡alto ahí! –escucharon a un guardia gritar al momento de salir del pasillo, estaba a punto de usar su poder, pero escucho un disparo que lo congelo y vio como el mismo guardia caía al piso con una bala en su cabeza, bala que fue disparada por el arma del pelirrojo y este sin importarle la vida de aquel ser humano continuo con su camino.

–Vladimir, ¿sigues bajo mi poder? –le pregunto confuso Max al chico, tenía cierta duda sobre si su poder aún seguía vigente en el mayor, él no le ordeno que disparara.

–si…

Si tan solo Max hubiera notado que esos ojos estaban con el color verde de siempre no hubiese suspirado tranquilo, ni mucho menos sorprenderse cada vez que aquel chico le disparaba sin piedad a los guardias que se atravesaban en su camino.

–¿dónde están?, ya tardaron– un Demian desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro afuera del automóvil y una Gabriela lo miraba con nervios.

–tranquilo, ya casi estarán aquí pronto.

El hombre estaba por responder, pero detuvo sus palabras cuando miro a su hermano junto al tal Vladimir con un Peter en brazos y sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que el cuerpo de Maximoff sea recostado en los asientos.

–¡listo!. Ahora vámonos de este horrible lugar–menciono Max con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro al de cabello rojo para liberarlo de su poder– te estoy liberando, ahora vete. Nadie se enterará que me ayudaste, sólo yo seré el culpable, así no te mataran.

–cuídalos, es sólo un niño y un bebé… –murmuro el pelirrojo para después voltearse y regresar a esos laboratorios donde se desatará literalmente una bomba al notar que su mayor "joya" había sido arrebatada de sus manos sin darse cuenta.

–pensé que ya no regresarías–Charles hablo con una voz baja al ver a Erick entrar a su habitación luego de haber desaparecido por tres días y noto en este esa mirada vacía y resentida.

–he vuelto para quedarme, no puedo dejarte solo por el momento, algo me dice que esos malditos regresaran. Nos están cazando, Charles. –Magneto suspiro apretando como de costumbre sus puños y dejo que su amigo se acercara a él para reconfortarle con caricias en la espalda.

–sé que es difícil, pero debemos ser fuertes. Yo ya no sé en qué creer…

–seguiré buscando pistas, no me importa si me lleva toda la vida, aunque confieso que ya no tengo las mismas fuerzas para continuar, estoy cansado.

Xavier simplemente continuo con las caricias en la espalda del mayor, por primera vez en su vida no tenía las palabras correctas para confortarlo, en esos momentos se sentía un completo inútil.

–¿cómo escapo?, ¡maldita sea!, son una bola de inútiles–expreso un Stryker al borde del colapso por la ira acumulada al enterarse que Peter Maximoff ya no estaba bajo su poder.

Una temerosa Stephanie se acercó al hombre que trataba de no estallar contra todos y dejar salir su monstruoso ser al descubierto. – Mayor Stryker al parecer todo fue por un mutante que para nuestra desgracia era un infiltrado, su nombre es Max Brown y su plan fue elaborado junto con la enfermera Gabriela Martínez–la mujer hablo con calma ocultando sus nervios y mostrando un par de fotos a Stryker.

–búsquenlos y tráiganmelos. A esos dos los matare y conseguiré a mi arma sin importar nada. –fueron las últimas palabras del comandante antes de salir del lugar.

Afortunadamente Demian no estaba involucrado porque unos días antes su hermano menor se encargó de borrar su parentesco y gracias a que las cámaras estaban desconectadas no lograron ver que Vladimir fue manipulado por el poder de Max, aunque ¿en verdad estaba el joven pelirrojo bajo el poder del mutante?

Escuchaba voces lejanas y sentía un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo lo que hizo que se arropara mejor con las sabanas. Entonces comprendió que no estaba en el lugar de antes porque esos malditos no le daban nada para acobijarse por el frio y por eso abrió con rapidez sus ojos, notando un par de cosas en esa nueva habitación. Escucho la puerta abrirse y miro asustado a la misma, prestando atención a las tres personas que entraban. Conocía a dos, la mujer era según su enfermera y el otro hombre de cabellos negros era un sujeto al cual salvo una vez de morir en a manos de unos asaltantes.

–todo estará bien a partir de ahora, Peter. No debes de tener miedo…


End file.
